


Foam

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Foam

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Where is it!!” Homura’s roommate, Rebecca, cursed as she stumbled around their small dorm looking for a ugly Christmas sweater.

She began tearing up all her drawers as she looked, throwing her clothes all over the dorm floor.

"AH HA! FOUND YOU!'' She shouted as she pulled a hot pink ugly sweater that read ''All I want for Christmas is food"

Snow began to fall outside as Rebecca threw her shirt off. She was going to a Christmas party being held by some frat house or whatever.

Homura looked away with a blush as Rebecca took her shirt off, exposing her bra.  
'that girl has no shame.' She thought, feeling envious towards Rebecca’s confidence.

Rebecca struggled for a moment before finally pulling the sweater over her head, smiling at herself in the mirror on the wall.

She turned to Homura, frowning slightly.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Homura shook her head and turned away, her sadness returning to her once more.

She had almost forgotten about that terrible dread she felt, the loss in her heart.

Just days prior, her and her boyfriend, Weisz, broke up. It was a mutual decision. They had different things going on in their lives, and they had just gotten too busy to devote themselves to one another. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, and despite promising to stay friends, Homura knew Weisz would be attending the party, and she wasn’t ready to see him again.

Rebecca sighed, coming over and sitting down on Homura’s bed. She held Homura’s hand, laying her head on Homura’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for asking. I know you’ve been having a rough time lately. If you aren’t ready to see him, I understand.” Rebecca spoke, lifting her head once more.

Tears sprang to Homura’s eyes, but she mustered up a small smile, turning to Rebecca and nodding.  
“Thank you.”

Rebecca smiled back, lovingly. The moment was interrupted however by the buzz of Rebecca’s phone, and she broke eye contact with Homura to look.

She opened up her phone, typed something quickly, and then closed it once again, standing and stretching with a loud groan.

“Alright! Well, Laguna’s downstairs waiting for me. I want no moping while I’m gone got it!” Rebecca joked, a small laugh bubbling in Homura’s throat.

Rebecca took her laughter as an agreement, and she grabbed her small handbag and headed for the door.

She opened up the door to their dorm, turning one last time to Homura. She didn’t say a word, but her eyes conveyed worry.  
Homura nodded, and Rebecca nodded back, sighing slightly before taking a step out the door.

As Homura heard Rebecca’s heels, she frowned, and in a split second she made a decision.

“Actually, I’d like to come with” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Weisz stood in the corner of the kitchen, his back against an edge of the marble countertop. 

He listened as he heard the music booming loudly throughout the house, his head buzzing from the beer.

In his hand was a red solo cup, filled to the brim with beer. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

He knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about Homura, but how could he not? She was beautiful, talented, smart, and someone Weisz truly loved.

From the deepest parts of him he loved her, flaws and all. And yet somehow he’d decided it was best to let her go. He knew he was getting busy, too busy to fully give her what she deserved.

The hurt he felt as he suggested they break up was immeasurable, and the pain in her eyes made it all the worse. She agreed, despite the shake in her voice and the tears in her eyes.

He hadn’t seen her in days, despite the pair agreeing to be friends. He knew he hurt her, but she deserved more than him. He knew that, he knew he couldn’t give her what others could. 

He was too focused on school, and work, and his career, and everything else going on in his life. 

He sighed again, spinning the alcohol in his cup around. He missed her, he didn’t deserve to but he did. And the ache in his chest only grew as he tried to dull it with alcohol.

He took a sip of his drink, and as he set his cup down away from his face, the one he’d been yearning for walked in.

"Oh.” Homura said, her eyes looking tired. 

Weisz bit down the urge to cry, and he forced a small smile. He took another long sip of his drink as Homura walked in, slowly approaching him. 

“Hey Homura.” He said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

She also forced a smile, leaning down and fishing a beer out of the cooler by her feet. She cracked it open, taking a sip. 

The beer foamed up, sticking to her top lip. 

Weisz couldn’t help but chuckle, and in return she gave a confused look, turning her head.

"You have a foam mustache." Weisz stated, and with that she blushed bright red.

Weisz chuckled a little more and she went to wipe it off with her sleeve but he instinctively stopped her.

"Let me get it." He said.

Not realizing what exactly he was doing, he slowly grabbed a her chin with his hand, her cheeks squishing up. 

She didn’t fight him, only stared as he wiped the foam off with his thumb and, blushing bright red, watched as he put his thumb in his mouth, humming as the alcohol in his system gave him the courage to do it.

"Good choice in beer." Weisz said and looked back at her.

The liquid confidence in Weisz’s veins took over, and he leaned closer. Homura flinched slightly before relaxing, staring up into Weisz’s eyes.

"I-uh- I think you have something on your lips." Weisz said, leaning closer as he stared down at her. 

Homura felt her stomach doing backflips, and the buzz she caught was clouding her brain.  
She leaned closer, her eyes staring into his.

"Will you get it for me?" She asked. 

Without hesitation, Weisz pressed his lips softly to hers, tasting her strawberry chapstick

It was a short, light kiss, but Weisz felt tears begin to fall down his face as he held her in his arms once again. 

It had only been a few days, but he missed her touch, craved for it. 

Homura leaned back, dread flooding Weisz’s chest as he saw the horror and shock on her face.

"I-I have to go." She stuttered, running out of the kitchen before Weisz could say another word. 

"Wait Homura!" Weisz yelled almost immediately, dragging his feet off the ground and running after her. 

He followed her, trying to catch up. And as they got closer to the front door the less Weisz cared about the people around them, and soon she burst out the front door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Homura ran out the door and towards Laguna’s car, hoping for some escape.

She frantically tried to open the car doors, but they were locked, and her blood ran ice cold as she heard the voice of the man she still loved behind her. 

"Homura!"

She turned around quickly and saw Weisz, panting and staring at her with such intensity it was tangible.

She backed up against Laguna’s car, her whole body shaking as he neared her.

He practically ran to her, and as he reached her he immediately slammed his lips back onto hers, grabbing the sides of her face.

The kids was desperate, and Homura immediately reciprocated, her hands wrapping themselves in his hair.

He pushed her against Laguna’s car, his hand gripping her hair and pulling ever so softly. It turned from desperate to passionate and slow, their breath mixing as they struggled to take each other in.

Eventually, Weisz pulled away for air, panting as he stared deeply into Homura’s eyes. He sighed and put his forehead on hers, a small sob reaching his throat, his breath visible in the air.

"I love you.” He spoke, tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Homura’s own tears began to fall, and she laughed as he held her tightly. 

"I love you too." She whispered back, the sound of his relieved laughter was like music to her ears. 

He kissed her again, a smile now plastered across his face. 

She kissed him back.


End file.
